choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bertrand Beaumont
Bertrand, a character in The Royal Romance series, is the Duke of Ramsford and Maxwell's older brother. He is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 4. Appearance Bertrand Beaumont has black hair, tanned skin, and gray eyes. He wears a brown blazer over a white button-down shirt, black tie, and brown sweater vest. Personality Bertrand is generally strict, professional, responsible, and humorless. He is dedicated to House Beaumont and would do anything to preserve it. Though rarely seen, he does possess a gentler side, and is loyal to his friends and family. Chapters The Royal Romance Book 1 * Chapter 2: Welcome to Cordonia (Mentioned) * Chapter 4: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 5: Off to the Races * Chapter 6: Queen of Hearts * Chapter 7: Fire and Ice (Mentioned) * Chapter 8: A Waltz to Remember (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Race to the Finish * Chapter 10: Beach Party * Chapter 11: The Apple of His Eye * Chapter 12: As Sweet as Apple Pie * Chapter 13: Hunting for Love * Chapter 14: Fair Game * Chapter 15: The Brothers Beaumont * Chapter 16: The Beaumont Bash * Chapter 17: Lady in Waiting * Chapter 18: To Be a Princess * Chapter 19: Long Live the King Book 2 * Chapter 1: Homecoming * Chapter 2: Reunion * Chapter 3: Return to Applewood * Chapter 4: Flirting with Disaster * Chapter 5: International Impressions * Chapter 6: Italian Nights (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Girl's Night Out * Chapter 8: City of Lights (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Brotherhood of Man * Chapter 10: Tea Time in Paris (Mentioned) * Chapter 11: A Night at the Opera (Mentioned) * Chapter 12: Family Ties (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Back to the Big Apple * Chapter 15: Lost in Los Angeles * Chapter 16: A Monumental Night * Chapter 17: Cordonia Bound * Chapter 18: Noble at Heart * Chapter 19: Ascension Book 3 * Chapter 1: Twilight Hour * Chapter 2: Crown and Country * Chapter 3: Allies Among Enemies * Chapter 8: Artistic License * Chapter 9: Pomp and Circumstance (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: A Matter of Honor * Chapter 12: Secrets In The Snow (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Welcome, One and All * Chapter 16: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 17: Save the Date * Chapter 18: Bride to Be * Chapter 19: You Are Cordially Invited * Chapter 20: A Warm Reception * Chapter 21: Taken * Chapter 22: Happily Ever After The Royal Heir The Royal Heir * Chapter 2: Last Night in Paradise Relationships Maxwell Beaumont Bertrand is Maxwell's older brother. Bertrand is constantly belittling and yelling at him whenever he makes mistakes, though this is mainly due to financial stress. According to Maxwell, Bertrand used to be a polite, fun loving, and caring brother. Barthelemy Beaumont Barthelemy is Bertrand's father. Savannah Walker Savannah is the mother of Bertrand's son, Bartie. He still has feelings for her and is mesmerized by her beauty every time he looks at her. He finally proposes to her in Book 3, Chapter 20. Bartie Bartie is Bertrand's son. He didn't know about him until Drake told him in Book 2. Gallery Other Looks Bertrand Costume Gala.png|Costume Gala Miscellaneous RoE Nana Brother ring.jpg|Engagement Ring to Savannah Trivia * It is revealed in Book 2, Chapter 5 that he sold the photos of King "Liam"'s bachelor party in New York to the tabloids. Drake and Bastien bought the photos back before they could be published. * In Book 2, Chapter 11, Maxwell reveals that Bertrand loves the opera and played recordings of the Magic Flute often while Maxwell was growing up. * He co-hosts the Chat story Love Stories, alongside Maxwell. * In Book 2, Chapter 17, you get to play as him to recall what happened to his visit to Savannah's apartment in Paris. You get to play as him again in Book 3, Chapter 10. * In Book 3, you can use a diamond choice to help him propose to Savannah. He will propose nevertheless, but your help makes it more memorable and spectacular. * The name Bertrand is of German origin and means: Bright, raven, shield. ** The second name Archibald is of German origin and means: Genuine, precious, bold, truly brave. ** The surname Beaumont is of French origin and means "beautiful mountain". Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Royal Romance' Characters Category:Nobility Category:Parents Category:Playable Characters